Homework
by 80person27
Summary: Homework's not all that bad.


**Hello all! Here is yet another one-shot! Before we get to that I have another something I'm gonna say that most of the people reading this will either skip over or just won't care at all! I finished watching the anime Code: Breaker, it's ova 1 in eng sub, ova 2 in Spanish sub (which I didn't read) and a raw version of ova 3. The ova, all of them, made me crack up like crazy. I'll talk more about some stuff on this after the story is over, so now please enjoy this one-shot. If you want.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR

**Homework**

"Now remember to pick up your partner slip before you leave class." The teacher said as the final bell rang.

"So, Tsuna. Who do you think will be your partner for the project?" Yamamoto asked as he and Gokudera walked over to the brunet's desk.

"It's going to be me. I'm the only one who can really help the 10th!" Gokudera declared.

"It could be me too, you know." Yamamoto said with a laugh as seeing Gokudera going off on him.

"Honestly I just hope it's someone who I get along with." Tsuna said with a sigh.

"Well let's go pick and see who you get." Getting up, the three headed for the door and stopped at the box on one of the desks. Sticking his hand in the box, Tsuna picked a slip of paper and pulled it out. After seeing who it was he sighed in relief. "Who'd you get, Tsuna?"

"Look." He said as he opened the paper. After seeing it, Gokudera was in an emo corner and Yamamoto was laughing.

"Looks like we're partners." Yamamoto said as he put his arm around Tsuna's shoulder.

"No! 10th!" Gokudera cried.

"Um...Gokudera-kun...you still need to pick a slip." Tsuna said as he and Yamamoto sweat-droped.

"No he doesn't. He's my partner." They turned to see Hana, Chrome and Kyoko walking up to them. Now Gokudera was even more depressed.

"So who's your partners?" Yamamoto asked, looking at Chrome and Kyoko.

"We are partners." Kyoko said as Chrome nodded her head.

"At least we all got partners we get along with." Yamamoto said with a laugh. They head more crying from the bomber and sweat-dropped. "Well almost all of us."

* * *

****

"Hm~~ This is so boring~~" Yamamoto moaned as he laid on the table in Tsuna's room.

"Come on, Yamamoto. We have to get a little more done, then we can take a break." Tsuna said as he too was bored and irritated.

"Why can't we just take a break now?" Yamamoto asked.

"Okay, how about we make a deal. I'll go get some snacks and we I get back you finish at least the first 15 questions from our math homework. Deal?" Yamamoto eagerly nodded his head and got his math out,

'Man he's like a kid.' Tsuna said as he walked out of the room and went to go get some snacks.

"Man~ Why is math so hard." Yamamoto sighed as he worked on the fifth problem. He then felt some pressure on his lap and looked down to see Natsu laying on his lap. "Haha. You're lucky, Natsu. You don't have to do any homework or have to go to school." He said as the lion cub gave a soft sound. "Haha. You're really cute, you know that?" He got another small noise. "You really are like Tsuna." He said as he petted the animal.

"Who is like me?" Tsuna said, walking into the room.

"Ah. I was just saying how Natsu is like you." Yamamoto said as Tsuna put the tray of snacks on the table.

"Really? I mean we both feel the same thing, but that's it." Tsuna said with a questioning look.

"Haha. You two are also really cute." Yamamoto said as he leaned across the table and ruffled the brunet's hair, making him blush.

"A-ah! Let's just get back to the homework! You said you would finish at least 15 problems when I got back!" Tsuna said.

"Right. Let's finish this so we can be done." Yamamoto said as he worked some more on his math.

'Maybe homework isn't so bad.' Tsuna thought as he worked on some of his own homework.

**_End_**

**And there you have it! Yet another one-shot! I do hope you enjoyed it, even if just a little. Now there is something I wanted to say about Code: Breaker. After seeing it I have concluded that I like all of the Code: Breakers, and Sakura and Hitomi. I just don't dislike or hate any of them. Also, I know who is my favorite among them. It is most definitely Yuuki. I love the guy! I like his attitude, but I honestly don't think I could watch a single episode of that Nyanmaru. Anime wise I'm done, but I'm only on the 2nd chap of manga. I'll be reading that now. Well enough of that. Sorry this note was long, I just wanted to say all that. So now, until whenever. Bye!**


End file.
